Those Blue E Y E S
by movingtoanotherlazybunnbunnac
Summary: After the event of SA2. Just what DID happen to Shadow when he fell to Earth...Or IF he fell to Earth. Maybe he transported to a different universe of time and space. And who is ths girl who looks just like...Maria?  My first fanfic! :D
1. A Lullaby To Close You're Eyes

**My very first fanfic ever! I really hope you guys enjoy this. And I totally enjoy this crossover. Why? Hell I'll never know xD please enjoy!**

**Prolouge; A Lullaby To Close You're Eyes**

"Hang on Shadow!" Shouted a worried super hedgehog. "There's still so much for you to live for, you can't just give up now!" His expression set to worry and panic, Super Sonic stretched his arm out to another super hedgehog, which was constantly losing power. Super Sonic too, was losing power, for both of the hedgehogs had performed Chaos Control to set the ARK back into place. And now both hedgehogs were being pulled in by the Earth's gravity.

"I…To live for…?" Questioned a weak Super Shadow, who was fading in from his super form and regular form. The dark super reached his hand to meet the others, but then a thought came to his mind.

"No, hedgehog…I've fulfilled my promise…her wish…"

"No! Shadow, don't! Just please, grab my hand!" But Shadow kept going on.

"…That was _my_ purpose. That was what _I_ lived for…" Shadow was getting weaker by the minute. "But…you…" Shadow couldn't finish, the Earths gravity was taking effect on him.

"CHAOS…CONTROL….!"

"SHADOW, NO!"

But Sonic had disappeared.


	2. Goodbye

**Chapter 1; Meeting**

"Maria…This _is_ what you wanted…right…?" Shadow questioned weakly as he was being hurled to Earth. By now, Shadow had reverted back to his original self; he let his crimson hues gaze upon the ARK one last time.

'Maria…Just one more time…' The ebony hedgehog said mentally, finally letting his lids cover his crimson hues. It was a long way down to Earth and he was just waiting to enter its atmosphere, but he suddenly felt a very warm presence, When he cracked his eyes open he could see a light.

'Am I…?' His thought was cut off by a heavenly voice.

'_No, Shadow. Whatever you do, just remember…' _

By now this light had taken form of a human figure. Shadow blinked a few times as his eyes widened, he could make out a females face, and beautiful blond hairs, but what had captivated him the most, were those beautiful sky blue eyes. The blue that he had long to see in the Earth's sky. It was then he knew that it had to be her, it just had to be.

"Maria!" The ebony hedgehog called out, even at how weak he was. By now the female figure was very close to him, her arms stretched out into an inviting hug and finally wrapping themselves around him.

"_I'm always with you…"_

In an instant Shadow wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly while closing his eyes. He wanted this to last forever, but sadly the figure began to fade away into warm sparkles of light and surround Shadow's body. In a flash of light Shadow vanished.

"Hahaha oh yea! Time for the beach!" giggled a female voice. "I'm so glad summer came so quickly!" She cheered on, but to know one in particular. This female was alone, and even though the sun was still sky high, no one was on the beach. "Hmmm…No one here, huh? Hehe more time for me and Mamo-chan!" The female giggled once more and let the gentle breeze flow through her blond meatball hairstyle. She shifted her gaze to the sky, and absorbed its beautiful coloring into her own sky blue eyes.

"Oh, what's that a meteor?" The female questioned to herself. The 'meteor' was now breaking through clouds and finally it made a huge splash into the ocean. When it floated to the surface, the blond haired girl gasped, for she made out a body. The body wasn't too far off the shore line, and it began drifting to the shore. When it came close enough, the female rushed into the water and pulled the body onto the shore.

'W-What is this…a youma…!' She thought as her eyes widened.

**OHMIGAWD I can't believe I forgot this chapter! Gomen! ;**


	3. Reunion?

**Chapter 2**

'A youma…?' The girl asked herself. She gazed at the crimson striped hedgehog, but the thing that caught her eye the most…

"Wow…It's so soft!" She said while playing with Shadow's chest fur, which caused said hedgehog, to sturr.

"Nnn…" He groaned while lifting his heavy eyelids, his vision was blurry, but he could see the female that was holding him. The first thing he noticed was those blue eyes. "M…Maria..."

"Maria?" The girl spoke softly as she shook her head lightly. "Oh, no, my name's Usagi."

When Shadow's vision came to be, he took his time to gaze upon her features, he noticed that Usagi's hair _was_ blonde, but way longer than his beloved Marias, it was also pinned up in a goofy fashion, it made the top of her head look like meatballs! But those eyes…

The hedgehog sighed as he sat up, slowly. "You fell down from the sky! Are you ok?" Usagi asked, now getting worried of any injuries that the ebony hedgehog may have had, but shadow just simply nodded. "I'm fine…"

"Oh! You spoke!" The meatball head girl said in a rather cheery voice. Shadow just rose to his feet, almost as if he were ignoring the cheerful girl, and closer to the ocean. He felt different, since his last encounter with Sonic and his fall from the ARK.

He felt as if his tension and hatred towards humans had died.

Usagi gazed at this strange creature, she'd never seen anything like it, and that's saying something especially from all her enemy encounters.

"Um, where did you come from?" She asked trying to gain just a little bit of info from Shadow, but the hedgehog just lightly shook his head, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"…" Shadow then closed his eyes to gather his thoughts together.

Usagi stood and brushed most of the beach sand from her bathing suit and her legs.

"Well, do you have a home? What's your name?" She questioned as she moved closer to him.

"Shadow." He spoke in his usual dark tone. "…And as of now, I suppose I don't…" While the former anti-hero was talking, he took the time to gaze down at his hands, but he noticed something about his wrists. 'My inhibitor rings…' He thought mentally.

The crimson striped hedgehog turned to his meatball head acquaintance, which was now bent down so they were gazing at eye level. "Did you see any rings around?" He asked while pointing to one of his wrists. But Usagi simply shook her head. "No, sorry." She apologized while tilting her head down to the beach sand.

Shadow sighed in disappointment and looked down, just in time as Usagi did, and began to think again. But just as before, his thoughts were interrupted from the girl. "Um, if you want, you're more than welcome to stay with me!" Usagi offered cheerfully while grabbing Shadow's hand. As soon as their palms made contact, Shadow felt a jolt and familiar warmth within her palms. His expression almost shifted to a surprised one. Almost.

"If you insist…" Shadow said, agreeing to stay with her for a while.


	4. Epilouge

**Epilogue; Final Gaze**

"So, do you have any friends?" Usagi asked to break the ice. "…At one point, I did…"

Shadow soon spoke up, though he wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about this, especially to a complete stranger. But he felt as if the words just came out.

"But she died…A long time ago…" He managed to say, though he did struggle to admit to this.

"I'm so sorry…!" Usagi gasped "I didn't mean to bring up painful memories!"

And boy, were they painful, but he would never let it show.

Shadow shook his head as a response. After a good 15-30 minutes, Usagi made it home. Shadow didn't bother to gaze at her fenced, two story home.

"I'm not sure if I should let anyone know of you, I don't know how my parents would react." She said while checking the house, to see if anyone was there.

"Meow!" A black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead, walked into the room, and began to rub against Shadow's leg.

"Luna…!" Usagi shouted in embarrassment.

"She can speak, right?"

"How did you-!"

"I can feel it…"

Usagi was impressed by this and smiled.

The sun had finally set and a handful of billions of stars began to shine within the pitch black sky. Meanwhile, our former anti-hero was sitting in Usagi's window sill, with Luna resting and purring, in his lap. Though, Shadow was gazing at the stars and thinking of his beloved friend.

Shadow soon heard a door close, but didn't bother to look. He was too focused in his thoughts, but it was only Usagi. She had just finished showering; she entered inside her room with pajama pants and a matching spaghetti strap top. She gently rubbed her towel on her head, while gazing at Shadow. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Shadow…?" He didn't take his gaze from the window, but he let her know that she as listening. Usagi felt as if heat had just risen to her cheeks, this caused her to stammer, until she finally just gave up.

"Um…Never mind…"

Usagi looked to see a sleeping Luna in Shadow's lap.

"Luna…" She called softly to her guardian kitty, and soon after, Luna stretched and hopped onto Usagi's bed. Usagi, too took a seat on her bed, and gave off an innocent smile. "Are you going to stare out that window _all _day, Shadow?" She questioned in a playful voice.

Shadow felt tingles; it was the first time she'd called his name, and those words. Those words hit Shadow as he turned to see that she had that same innocent smile his Maria once had.

"You…" Shadow sighed. "You should get some sleep."

She nodded happily as she got under her blanket. "Good night!" It wasn't long before the blonde heroine drifted to sleep.

Shadow closed his eyes and leaned his head back and began to dream. But like all the others, this was no different. It wasn't a dream at all.

"Huff…phew…!" "Wheeze, wheeze…!"

And the sound of footsteps was all that could be heard as the ebony hedgehog and his fragile friend tried to make their escape.

A flash goes by, and it's now shown that Shadow was in one of the escape pods, but Maria…

"W-Wait!" He shouted nervously from the other side of the pod, he dreaded the fact that she was in danger. "Maria, don't!"

The girl had a grip on the lever that would soon plunge Shadow to Earth; all she could do was turn and smile that sweet smile to him. But as this occurred, her eyes became softer and her hair grew increasingly long. "Shadow, promise me…"

Shadow watched in horror as she let her delicate hands pull the lever, which determined their fate.

"Hah…!" Shadow gasped as he awoke from his nightmare. A few hours had gone by since they both had fallen asleep, but the sun was nowhere to be found and the sky was still consumed by black.

Usagi was already awake, or either just waking up. "Are you ok?" She asked softly, her voice a bit groggy. "Did you have a bad dream?" She asked again.

Shadow made a certain body gesture and Usagi smiled. "You can come sleep with me." She said while patting a certain space that was big enough for him.

The hedgehog gave a soft sigh before he began to remove his shoes and climb into Usagi's bed. She was already back under her blanket and stroking Shadow's quills, as soon as he found a comfortable spot.

It was very sudden, but it helped him relax.

"Was her name Maria?"

Shadow figured that she was still curious and nodded

"She…You remind me of her." Shadow had now shifted into position of where he was now facing Usagi.

"Those eyes…" He whispered and it was the last thing he saw before he let his drowsy eyelids close once more.

**I feel like it sucks! Can you say 'cliffhanger!'**

**Possible sequel! :D**

**Though, I wouldn't hold your breath.**


	5. To Be Continued?

Ok fans of this crossover, Ill make an agreement with you guys! If I can get this fic to get at LEAST 10+ reviews, then I **PROMISE** to continue as a story. I only wanted to make this a one shot because I wasn't sure on how to make this a full blown story, but if you guys REALLY want this then I'll come up with a great story! Thank you so much for the reviews you gave! :D


End file.
